Settle Down: Baby
by GreekGeekLover
Summary: Dawn Ketchum nice ring to it huh? Finally married, but Dawn feels something is missing. She wants to settle down and have a baby. Ash agrees to that, can he survive Dawn's mood swings and all the drama that is going to try and tear them apart. Is the baby going to be born with all this drama...did I mention Buneary is pregnant too? RUN PIKACHU RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!


Dawn Marie Ketchum, that had a nice ring to it. I thought to myself as I wiggled my toes. I was home by myself. As always, my husband was out doing his job, Elite Champion. Over the past few years Ash managed to defeat Lance, and become champion. After a long conversation he finally agreed and took Lance's place. So he was gone every morning, until late at night. I missed him. He wasn't far I mean; it was in between Kanto and Johto. And I could call him, not like he was all the way Unova. My mother was pretty upset when I made my decision of living with Ash in Kanto. But yet she was happy saying, "I'm glad you found the right man in your life."

I was glad she liked him, but I always wanted to know what would my dad think of him. From what I hear, dads don't like their little girls (older whatever) going out or getting married, because they always think of them as their baby, no matter what.

I sighed and lied on the couch, twirling the string of my robe.

Twenty minutes later the front door finally opened. And I saw my husband walk in the living room, with a tired expression on his face.

"Hey, Dawn." He said to me and sat down on the couch. He placed my head on his lap and he ran his hands through my hair.

"Oh. Hi Ash." I muttered, feeling relax to his touch. He bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "How was the Elite today?"

"Same as over. Kids come in and challenge me, and yet they can't defeat me. And you don't know how many women followed me today." He groaned out.

I giggled and wiggled my toes. A habit I picked up. "Well they should know that you're taken." I heard him laugh.

I sat right up and looked at him. His chocolate eyes looked deep into my ocean blue eyes. "I'm tired, Ash."

"Of course, it is about 10 o'clock at night you should get some sleep." He said. I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"I mean tired of you being gone from home." I said slowly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap. "I know you do. I miss you too. It is hard not seeing you all day."

"Ash, I really need you think about this." I said quietly as I looked up at him. Ash nodded his head, but raised his eyebrow. He was confused I know that look.

"I wanted us to settle down."

"But, we're already married." My husband replied to me, like it was obvious. I sighed, sometimes this man was so dense, but I that's another reason why I love him.

"What I mean is," I began, but I paused. I need to just say it to him. "I want to have a baby." I said baby quietly in case Ash would faint or do something stupid.

"A baby? Uh…"

I looked up at him. He rejected the thought didn't he? I felt tears fill my eyes. "You don't want to have a baby do you?" I covered my eyes with my hands and began crying on his lap. I breathed heavily. Ash's grip around my stomach tightened and one of his hands lifted up my chin to look at me. "I never said I didn't want to have a baby. I'm not sure how this will work, but I am willing to try." Ash said and kissed my tears away.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes really," he said and stood up. "Now come on it is time for bed for the both of us." I smirked at what he said. Ash looked at me and caught on. "Not like that-"

"Too late!" I exclaimed, grabbed his hand and ran into the bedroom, I placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the doorknob and kicked the door shut.

X  
The next morning Ash was gone, of course. I was sitting in my pink rob as I walked around the house. My career was pretty much over after I one the Grand Festival, becoming top coordinator. What was I going to do today? I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wireless phone and called May. I know for a fact that she was off today. It rang and rang and rang and rang until she answered.

"Hello?" She replied groggily. Okay so she just woke up.

"Hey May," I said. "Any plans for today?"

"Well I was going to sleep in. But I got a call from you." She yawned out. She must have had a late shift last night.

"Sorry about that. Ash went back to work and I have nothing to do so I figured I would call you." I explained to her as I twirled the cord of the phone.

She yawned again. "Okay, then I'll be at your house in a hour."

"Okay. Bye."

Without saying bye she hung up the phone. I'm guessing that she was really tired and need to have a few more minutes of sleep. I walked into my closet and gathered my clothes to take a shower. But something twisted in my stomach and I made a beeline to the bathroom. I pushed the door open, opened the toilet lid up and threw up. After I was done I flushed, and brushed my teeth, throw up is not a good taste. Believe me.

I continued to my shower routine and by the time I was up and dressed, May rang the doorbell. I opened the door and motioned her to come in, she was wearing her old red bandana, but with a red blouse, black skirt, and heels. She grew up and became a skilled coordinator, making a lot of people go to Hoenn. But she was in Kanto to visit her old companion friends.

"So how is it going?" May asked me.

I groaned as I felt something move in my stomach, it felt like I was going to throw up. But either way, it came back down; I grabbed both sides of my stomach though.

"Is everything alright?" May eyed me curious.

"I threw up a while ago, and now I feel like I'm about to throw up again." I told her. May's face broke out a big smile. "How are you with Ash?"

I blinked. "Good…"

"How good?

"Good-good." I repeated.

She nodded her head in a May way. Like she used to do when we first met. "I have the answer!"

"Which is?" I pressed on. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms with a raised eyebrow.

"You are pregnant!" May said cheerfully as if it was happening to her.


End file.
